This project involves the development of computer techniques in collaboration with the Department of Rehabilitation Medicine of the NIH Clinical Center. The techniques include the measurement of body forces (hand and ground reaction forces), electromyograms (electrical activity of the muscles), and body kinematics (the position and angles of the limbs and joints in space and time). An Automated Biomechanics Laboratory System that provides these measurements has been purchased.